warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
This is a short horror story that I (Sparrowsong) cooked up while bored. You are the BrookClan apprentice Redpaw (ginger she-cat with amber eyes). thumb|300px|right|I reccomend you have this song playing while you read the story; it inspired it (I do not own the song or the anime). Chapter One It started out as an average day. The sun sets as night is about to fall and a chilly breeze blows through the forest. All the queens call their kits inside, warning them that they will get sick if they stay out in this weather. The elders are already fast asleep. Your mentor got chosen to go on patrol and you didn't, which you aren't happy about. "I'm bored, Jaypaw," you tell your brother, who is in the nest next to yours. "Want to play Truth-or-Dare?" he asks, grinning. "Sure," you shrug. "Lilypaw! We're playing Truth-or-Dare!" he calls to your younger sister (A/N: She is from a slightly younger litter than you and Jaypaw.) Lilypaw rushes over like a rabbit being chased. You giggle; she just loves Truth-or-Dare. "Alright," begins Jaypaw. "It's your turn first, Redpaw. I dare you to go inside that creepy Twoleg nest." "The black one?!" you cry. "The one that they say is haunted?!" "Yep," he nods. You bite your lip. "But Jaypaw," you nervously say. "It's haunted." Lilypaw stifles a giggle. "Oh, come on!" exclaims Jaypaw. "Do you seriously believe that? Are you two moons old?" "No," you answer. "Good. Go inside the Twoleg nest, then." You gulp and nod. No way are you going to put up with Jaypaw's teasing. "I can't believe she's actually going to do it," you think you hear Lilypaw laugh. You sneak away from camp, your brother and sister following closely behind you. "You're braver than I thought, Redpaw," meows Jaypaw as his silvery-grey fur blows in the cold wind. You take a deep breath. "Here I go. If I'm not out before it's dark, something bad has happened to me." And you go inside the nest. You look around, terrified. You keep thinking you hear someone behind you. Deep down, you think you shouldn't have come here. You think you're in a dangerous place. You've only been inside for a minute when you see a light. Someone else is here! you think. You approach the light and see two ghostly glowing figures of about Lilypaw's age playing in the next room. One of them is a tortoiseshell she-cat and the other is a light brown tabby tom. They turn around. You gasp when you see how beautiful the she-cat is. Her eyes are a stunning blue, haunting but pretty. The tom has cold, lifeless black eyes. You see absolutely no emotion in him, except perhaps...sadness? Is he lonely or something? But why would he be lonely with the pretty tortie to play with? "Hi," the tortoiseshell she-cat sweetly smiles. "Come play with us." You enter the room, never to exit again. The End Well? What do you think? Is it good? It's the first Warriors horror story I've seen...let me know what you think on the talk page. --Sparrowsong 16:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC)